


Alvinia

by PinkRangerV



Series: The Ilenthya Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universes, Anthropology, Hard and soft sciences included, Mesoamerican futurism, Multi, South American futurism, Superpowers, quantum physics, science-fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: On another Earth, wormholes began appearing and disappearing, far in ancient history. In modern-day Alvinia, the same phenomenon is being recorded again...and it threatens to tear the world apart. Salvation comes in the form of the royal children of Alvinia, as they confront their past and build a new future.





	Alvinia

**Author's Note:**

> So you probably already know me as a prolific Power Rangers fanfic writer. This was going to be my first published work, but to be quite frank, the last thing I want is to scream a story out into the ether and then be banned from reading any thoughts on it. Therefore, I publish now on AO3. This is the first part of a much longer series that will come out as I have time to write it, but will actually end up as partial fanfiction over several fandoms, Power Rangers included.
> 
> Enjoy!

A subatomic particle holds infinite possibilities.

 

It could move. It could stay in its perpetual motion that we percieve as stillness. It could act on another particle. It could be consumed into another atom; it could move from one level of the atom to another; it could bind two molecules together. These possiblities and more are contained in a particle so small we barely understand its existance.

 

But we do understand, among the handful of things we know, this much about the possibilities of a subatomic particle:

 

When it is observed—when there is some kind of force that pushes it to act a single way—it is then only going to complete one possibility...

 

That we know of. Because the other actions branch off into different dimensions. And in our little corner of reality, we do not know—at the moment—of other dimensions.

 

But who said that was true of everyone?

 

There was an Earth, long ago, when humans were just beginning, that _did_ know of other dimensions. For a mere second, in Earth's terms—who knows how long in ours—there were glimmers of other realities, and people moved through them. And then the moment passed, and some people, just a few, were left...changed.

 

And because they were still human, they began to learn just _how_ it worked. And began to stop and think that if this happened once, it might happen again.

 

They retreated to the rainforests of Brazil. They continued to develop sciences and technologies undisturbed by others, living in the mountains near the Amazon basin, and remained undisturbed for a long, long time.

 

The _conquistadors_ came. The _conquistadors_ failed.

 

Time moved on. Mesoamerica, a council of nations, became a slowly-growing force in the world; still undisturbed, but more aware of the rest of the world's passing. Change, which happens no matter who rules, had come—but change they controlled, change they found useful.

 

The world still did not know why. They did not know how Mesoamerica refused conquering, time and again, or how technology advanced further and further without any European intervention.

 

World War One came, and went, and Mesoamerican nations remained neutral. They supported the victims and did their best to help the world heal.

 

World War Two came, and the Nazis decided: These filthy brown people have had it far too good for far too long. We need 'living space'. We have superior technology—we should take them over.

 

World War Two came, and the spies of Mesoamerica discovered the Holocaust. There had been other genocides, other attempts at slaughtering populations—but this was combined with a direct threat to Mesoamerica. The various nations sat together and talked, and finally, their greatest secret was revealed: Hidden in the mountains of Brazil was a nation called Alvinia, and their monks, Ilenthya, had technology, while their people had unusual gifts, _superpowers_ in American terminology, and they could help turn the tide of the war.

 

And they did. And a new age came over the Earth, one where there was, at face value, peace.

 

And only the monks of Ilenthya remembered: What can happen once can happen again...

 


End file.
